Cemburu
by damnada
Summary: Yunho yang seorang guru. Jaejoong yang sedang merasa cemburu. YUNJAE. YAOI. Setengah drabble kayaknya... RNR


Title: Cemburu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warn: Yaoi, Typo

A/N: Cerita ke dua yang kupublish. Hope you like it. J

* * *

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih di antara kau dengan Jung Songsaenim?" bisik Kyuhyun, teman sebangkunya.

"Tidak, dia hanya tampak menyebalkan di mataku, makanya aku selalu ingin mengerjainya," kata Jaejoong dengan dingin.

"Memangnya dia pernah melakukan sesuatu ya?"

_Melakukan sesuatu... Sesuatu yang menyakitiku?_ Seketika, Jaejoong terdiam. Seluruh dunia terasa sunyi. Bayangan Yunho yang sedang mencium seorang wanita muncul di benaknya. Tangan Yunho yang memeluk rapat tubuh di depannya, matanya yang terpejam menikmati, dan tatapan kemenangan dari wanita itu yang mengarah kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Jantungnya seperti berhenti sesaat. Matanya bergetar dan tangannya meremas pupen di mejanya. Bayangan kedua orang yang sedang bercumbu di lorong apartemen itu membuat air mata membasahi bola matanya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba mau menangis seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak Jaejoong.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Jaejoong segera menghilangkan bayangan itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas, mengamati wajahnya yang sedang serius berbicara tentang hal-hal menyebalkan dari sel. _Apakah sebegitu tampannya sampai banyak sekali yang menginginkanmu? Sebegitu tampannya sampai tega memacari banyak orang sekaligus? Atau karena aku yang terlalu lugu yang membuatmu mempermainkan aku? Dia yang terlalu pintar atau aku yang terlalu bodoh, ya?_

"Heh, kau, murid sok pintar! Mau berapa kali aku menegurmu supaya kau mau memperhatikan pelajaran ini, hah? Sana, keluar saja dari kelasku sekarang!" suara keras Yunho membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tidak sadar kalau guru galak itu sedang membentaknya. Ia hanya mengambil pena di lacinya dan mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis.

Suara cekikikan orang-orang di kelas membuat Jung Yunho kembali membentak. "Kim Jaejoong! Keluar kau sekarang juga!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sang guru, menatapnya tajam dengan kesal. Ia yang baru sadar menatap Yunho dengan tatapan 'aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda'. "Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan pelajaranmu?" biasanya ia tidak pernah marah saat Yunho membentaknya, tapi saat ini ia malah merasa sangat kecewa dan itu membuatnya emosi. Saat itu juga dengan kesal ia membanting pena yang ada di dalam genggamannya dengan geram, berdiri dengan kasar dan pergi keluar tanpa memperdulikan guru biologinya yang sedang menatap heran kepada murid spesialnya itu. Biasanya, Jaejoong memang sering mempermainkannya saat sedang di kelas seperti ini. Tapi baru hari ini dia melihat Jaejong dengan tatapan benar-benar marah dan kesal. Hal ini membuatnya tidak enak dan takut, takut kehilangan mungkin? Tapi sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Jaejoong?

.

(***)

.

Tatapan mata Yunho tertangkap oleh matanya. Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Bukannya merasa nyaman, dia malah merasa kesepian diberi tetapan seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Di benaknya kembali berputar suatu kejadian yang terus menghisap kesempatan bahagianya. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Yunho duduk di hadapannya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang duduk di meja makan apartemen Jaejoong. Awalnya ia tidak ingin membukakan pintu untuk si brengsek ini. Tapi nyatanya, setelah mengintip dari lubang kecil di pintu itu, matanya malah menangkap sosok Yunho yang sedang basah kuyup dan wajahnyanya yang terlihat lebih besar sedang menatap ke arahnya. Pada akhirnya, hatinya luluh juga. Ia membukakan pintu dan tidak berkata apa pun, hanya memberikan handuk kecil dan teh hangat karena merasa kasihan dengan _playboy_ yang sedang bertamu itu. Daripada dia diprotes karena membiarkan karpet di lorong itu basah kuyup oleh orang yang bertamu ke tempatnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Ini kan mulutku," Jaejoong terlihat sedang ngambek.

"Ayolah, kau ini kekanak-anakan sekali, Jae," ia menyeruput teh hangat di depannya.

"Kalau begitu akhiri saja kalau kau tidak suka denganku, tidak usah lama-lama menahannya, aku juga tidak mau berusaha memperhatankan hal yang tidak penting ini," Jaejoong berkata dengan dingin. Ia belum bisa menatap mata Yunho. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, mengalirkan darah dengan tidak sabaran. Bola matanya mulai basah, ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau akhiri? Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku," Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong. Tetapi Jaejoong malah menepisnya.

"Untuk apa bercerita, kalau kau saja menjaga rahasiamu sendiri."

Yunho yang bingung hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan heran dan khawatir. Awalnya dia datang ke sana memang untuk membahas masalah ini, masalah Jaejoong yang begitu membingungkan karena mengabaikannya. Padahal hujan sedang turun sangat deras dan jalanan sedang macet. Tapi Yunho buru-buru datang ke apartemen Jaejoong setelah sambungan teleponnya yang ke tiga puluh di _reject _oleh Jaejoong, kekasihnya.

"Sudah berapa banyak laki-laki seperti aku yang kau sakiti? Ada berapa wanita yang sedang kau kencani sekarang? Kau itu punya hati atau tidak sih, JUNG YUNHO!" Jaejoong berteriak di depan wajah Yunho, pertahanannya lepas begitu saja, ketika ia berhenti menggigit bibir dan membuka suara. Yunho terkejut mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar dan air mata yang mengalir di pipi itu.

"Aku..., tidak pernah menyakiti‒"

"Tidak pernah menyakiti apa?! Tidak pernah menyakiti diri sendiri?" sejenak Jaejoong tertawa. "Karena kau selalu membuat dirimu sendiri bahagia? Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang lain seperti aku yang punya hati?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Masa bodoh dengan statusnya sebagai murid dan ada seorang guru keparat di hadapannya sekarang.

"Jae, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak pernah menyakiti siapa-siapa. Aku tidak punya kekasih selain kau, dan aku ini punya hati! Tentu aku punya, dan kau tahu siapa yang memilikinya sekarang."

"Berhenti membual, Jung," Jaejoong membuang muka. Yunho beranjak dari kursinya. Mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Memeluknya sangat erat sampai terasa seperti memeras kelenjar air mata yang dimiliki Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terdiam tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Ia merasa sangat merindukan pelukan hangat kekasihnya ini, tetapi sakit yang ada di hatinya tentu saja tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, aku tidak pernah menyimpan rahasiaku sendiri, aku selalu jujur dan percaya padamu."

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia punya. Melepaskan pelukan dan menampar pipi Yunho. "Siapa wanita yang kau cium di depan apartemenmu itu? Siapa yang meraba-raba tubuh nistamu itu dan mencumbumu seenaknya saja? Kau pikir aku ini apa, sih?"

Setelahnya, Yunho baru tersadar ke arah mana pembicaraan ini dan mengenai apa Jaejoong berkata. "Hahaha, Jae... Are you kidding me? Kau tidak mengenali kekasihmu sendiri ya? Dasar bodoh," Yunho yang baru saja ditampar itu malah tertawa dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu memegang wajah Jaejoong yang basah, menghapus air matanya menatapnya.

"Kalau bodoh, ya sudah, kau pikir kau ini pintar, hah?" Jaejoong masih saja melawan dan kekeuh dengan pemikirannya; bahwa Yunho selingkuh.

"It's not me, itu Changmin, adikku. Apakah kami terlihat begitu mirip, Jae?" suaranya rendah dan matanya yang teduh membuat Jaejoong mendengarkan kalimat itu dengan sangat jelas dan membuatnya marah.

"Kenapa kau selalu bohong padaku? Itu adalah kau, aku melihat jam tangan yang kaugunakan, aku melihat sepatu itu adalah yang kubelikan padamu,"Jaejoong memelankan suaranya, tapi air matanya tetap saja mengalir dan mengalir, seakan tidak ada habisnya. _Sesakit itukah, Jae? Ketika kau mengetahui aku berselingkuh... _

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau memarahiku karena meminjamkan barang-barang itu kepada Changmin, bukan karena selingkuh," Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang cemburu setengah mati, padahal sebenarnya semua itu hanya salah paham.

"Buktikan."

"Nanti sajalah, kau tanya sendiri pada Changmin, lagian yang harusnya bertanggung jawab itu dia, kau tahu tidak? Dia itu menyuruhku pulang ke rumah menemui Appa dan Eomma , lalu dia malah mencuri kunci apartemenku, dia masuk dan meminjam barangku seenaknya, lalu mengajak wanita ke kamarku," Yunho cemberut saat mengatakan itu pada Jaejoong, berlagak manja tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang belum benar-benar memaafkannya.

"Tapi aku sekarang jadi senang... Karena setidaknya aku jadi tahu, sebesar apa cintamu kepadaku," sambung Yunho sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang sudah dekat di karah Jaejoong. Jae yang terbius tatapan Yunho hanya bisa diam dan menatap mata Yunho yang terlihat sangat jujur dan penuh sayang. Air matanya berhenti.

"Kenapa sih.. Aku selalu saja percaya... kepadamu," bisik Jaejoong, kalimat itu malah tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Hal itu membuat Yunho menempelkan bibir mereka. Jaejoong dapat merasakan kelembutannya. Bahkan, Jaejoong melihat cinta di mata Yunho yang tak lepas menatapnya. Seakan memiliki pikiran sendiri, tangannya terangkat dan memeluk Yunho. Pelukan erat itu, ciuman lembut itu, benar-benar membuat Jaejoong lupa akan masalah yang dialaminya... Mengenai skandal guru dan murid, bayangan Yunho yang mencium wanita lain, sampai ia yang terlihat bodoh karena begitu cemburu. Tapi, begitulah adanya... Jaejoong yang terlalu mencintai guru biologinya dan Yunho yang sangat menyayangi Jaejoongnya yang spesial.

-END-

REVIEW YA :D :D


End file.
